682
Maggie dreams that Quentin chokes her to death. Synopsis : A nocturnal storm rages over Collinwood, but most of the residents of the great house are asleep, for the hour is late. In one bedroom, a child sleeps peacefully, lost in a deep, dreamless sleep. A child who has terrorized those who suspect he is not as innocent as he seems. Another bedroom of the great house is empty, the bedroom belonging to Maggie Evans, for she has experienced terror in this night. She has roamed the darkened halls of Collinwood, sleepless. For she is beginning to realize that strange forces exist in this house, forces bent on destruction, forces beyond her control, and that knowledge will place her in ever mounting danger. Maggie dreams that Quentin chokes her to death. Maggie tells everything that has happened to Barnabas, who agrees to help her. Stokes suggests holding a seance to contact Janet Findley who died investigating the house. During the seance Mrs. Findley speaks through Mrs. Johnson who says, “He killed me.” Memorable quotes : Maggie: I'm so glad Mrs. Johnson and I aren't alone in this. ---- : Mrs. Johnson: That proves that something is not quite right. David always complains about my meals. ---- : Mrs. Johnson: There's nothing ordinary about those two children. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * David Selby as Quentin Collins Background information and notes Production * Thayer David returns to the cast as Timothy Eliot Stokes after an absence of 22 episodes. He last appeared as Ben Stokes in 666, 16 episodes prior. * Final episode directed by series creator Dan Curtis until 735. * The videotape jumps briefly the second time Maggie and Mrs. Johnson are in the drawing room. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Quentin's ghost appears in the west wing of Collinwood alone. Later, Barnabas, Professor Stokes, Maggie and Mrs. Johnson hold a seance to contact Janet Findley, who speaks through Mrs. Johnson. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Maggie dreams she is strangled by Quentin. * TIMELINE: It was earlier tonight when Maggie saw Quentin. Day 269 takes place. 2:20am: Maggie goes to bed. 4:10am: Maggie sleeps. 7pm: Barnabas and Professor Stokes in the Collinwood drawing room. Elizabeth and Carolyn have taken David and Amy to Bangor. Bloopers and continuity errors * Quentin can be seen from the waist down as the door opens before the camera initially pans to Mr. Juggins and then back to reveal Quentin. * The time on the clock in Maggie's room reads 2:20. It is also shown to be 2:20 a few moments later, but Maggie left the drawing room at 2:20, went up to her room, fell asleep, and started dreaming. If it is 2:20, are the clocks out of sync? Maggie's clock by her bed actually reads 4:10, not 2:20, so clearly some time has passed. * Instead of slippers, Maggie is wearing heels while she is in her nightgown in the drawing room. * Even though Mrs. Johnson tells Maggie to turn out the lights when she is done, they both talk about David and Amy, and then Maggie goes upstairs. Mrs. Johnson goes into the foyer, turns off the lights there, leaving the drawing room lights on, and goes to her quarters. This is more of a set issue than an action issue, since Maggie DOES turn off the lights while she and Mrs. Johnson are still in the room. Shortly before they leave, Maggie walks over to the credenza and turns off the lights. The lights dim (the studio lights, to indicate the lights have gone out) before she warns Mrs. Johnson to lock her door. When Maggie and Mrs. Johnson walk to the foyer, the camera then turns onto Mrs. Johnson's face. For there, you can see the drawing room behind her, and the mantel lights and one lamp are still on, even though Maggie had supposedly turned off the lights. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 682 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 682 - The Four Maggies Gallery ( }}) 682f.jpg|Stokes & Barnabas 682kj.jpg|Red Sach 682kk.jpg|Seance Category:Dark Shadows episodes